


Love, Interrupted

by Foxlady



Series: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs: Alternate Universe [8]
Category: Saber Rider & Star Sheriffs
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra ha terminado y el Jinete SAble ha esperado quince años para declarar sus sentimientos. Y sí como le está yendo bien podría esperar otros quince más...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Interrupted

Love, Interrupted.

A Sable & April AU Nc-17 by The Fox

Los cascos del potro cibernético resonaron en el empedrado del patio, como si el contraste entre moderno y anticuado quisiera hacer su presencia notoria con un toque de clarín. El castillo en los Highlands de Scotia, había sido construido hacía muchas más generaciones que las que habían sido capaces de poner a los seres humanos en el espacio: y dominando el lago, sus tejados puntiagudos y sus almenas orgullosas relucían en un magnífico atardecer de oro, que hubiera podido ser la imagen de un libro de historia de no ser por el potro cibernético- y su jinete- que cruzaba el patio con paso veloz y la amplia sonrisa de quien se sabe bienvenido.

El héroe de una guerra observó al jinete subir la amplia escalinata, tomando los peldaños de dos en dos, una cola de cabello rubio escapándose del cuello del pesado abrigo de gamuza café. Llevaba botas, un sweater verde brillante abajo y unos gruesos pantalones de pana, y se soltó la cola de caballo que llevaba sujeta, liberando una marea de cabello que relució a la luz del sol.

El dueño del castillo, héroe y High Lord de Scotia sonrió, dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor y volvió a su sillón, echándose allí, una pierna sobre el brazo del sillón y la camisa seductoramente abierta, para luego poner los ojos en blanco y volver a su posición original, un libro en su regazo, repantingado cómodamente.

\- Hola, qué hay de comer?- fue el saludo de su ex colega, la navegante de Ramrod y vieja amiga del High Lord, la general April Eagle, de civil June Crowley Hunter.

El Jinete Sable, Almirante de la Confederación, Eward McKenzie Greysthwwalthry, cerró su libro y observó a la vibrante, sonrojada joven mujer que cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas y se dejó caer, aún sin aliento, en el sofá frente al suyo.

\- Hola, April. Me alegra verte.- dijo Sable sonriendo.- Veo que tuviste un buen viaje.-

\- Pésimo. Se está armando una tormenta estelar: Nova y yo fuimos las últimas en pasar antes de que cierren el espacio atmosférico... no sé para qué me llamaste, pero más vale que me ofrezcas una cama, porque no podría pasar esa tormenta ni con Ramrod.-

\- No te preocupes. Hay veintitrés habitaciones en este castillo, y además, yo duermo solo.- dijo el antiguo héroe, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Pero la joven, que había encontrado la bandeja con los restos de la merienda del High Lord, estaba ocupada comiéndose la mermelada de ciruelas caseras a cucharadas.

\- Me gusta dormir contigo: eres calentito.- dijo April con tal inocencia, los labios rojos de ciruela, que Sable se sintió desarmado.

\- Deja esa mermelada, llamaré que te traigan algo... estás muerta de hambre.-

\- Famélica. La comida en el transbordador era guiso de legumbres, pero no el que hace Colt: era repulsivo... y las galletas eran saladas, así que planeaba comer en Edimburgo cuando llegara, pero estaba todo lleno y al fin preferí tomar a Nova y venirme de inmediato... oye, esta mermelada está muy buena...-

Sable le quitó el pote de dulce.- basta, no más azúcar en tu estómago vacío, primero una comida caliente y decente...-

\- Ma zuca, papi.-

\- No.- dijo Sable, agitando una campanilla de plata.- Reginald, prepárale una comida a la señorita, y algo de sopa para mí. Cenaremos en el cenador particular, luego iremos a la sala pequeña: prepárale también el cuarto azul.-

\- Sí, Milord. Puedo expresar la alegría que me invade al verla sana, salva y aquí con nosotros, señorita April?- dijo el anticuado mayordomo, que había ayudado a criar a Sable y ahora lo servía con la dedicación que sólo alguien de su clase podía aspirar.

\- Gracias, Reginald.- dijo April gentilmente. Luego, se sentó más cerca del fuego, frotándose las manos y estirando los pies a la candente chimenea.

\- Helada y hambrienta. Afortunadamente, puedo curar ambas cosas.- dijo Sable al verla suspirar de placer al sentir el calor.- Cómo están las cosas en Jared?-

April lo miró, antes de volverse al fuego y ponerse todo el cabello en un hombro, con un gesto disciplente.- Renuncié.-

\- Qué?-

\- Renuncié. Estaba harta.-

\- Tanto te acosó Randolph?-

\- Hasta acá llegó el rumor?-

\- April, perdona que te lo diga, pero no ha sido precisamente discreto. Sobre todo si Randolph sigue dando entrevistas sobre sus sentimientos por ti, de cinco páginas, en toda revista del corazón que se deje.-

April bufó, la cabeza en las manos.- Por favor, no me lo recuerdes... cuando vi la portada de Frontopolitan me quería matar...-

\- La de "Passionate Prince, The Incoming Warrioress Wedding?"- Sable sonreía, con muy poca burla y más bien alivio.- En donde te sugerían un vestido de novia con tirantes, vuelos, fruncido, relleno, campanitas de oro y tiara con velo de diez metros?-

\- Me sugirieron relleno? Qué se han creído?!-

\- Sí. E hicieron una votación para el Best Man. Debo reconocer que llamé diez mil veces, así gané la encuesta por sobre Fire, Colt, Jessie Blue y Scrape.-

\- Sable, cállate, o meto la cabeza en la chimenea.-

\- Por favor... el olor a pelo quemado...- Sable rió.- Fue lo único por lo que dejaste ese maldito cargo?-

\- Tú me aconsejaste que lo tomara!-

\- No sabía que Randolph descendería a acosarte todo el santo día. Y pensé que el rey te daría más apoyo.-

\- Apoyo? Querían tenerme como elemento decorativo. Si no me dejan reorganizar su ejército, pues que se las arreglen solos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- dijo ella estirándose, al fin ya en calor, y dejándose caer cuan larga era en el amplio sofá. Sable se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, interesado, apoyándose en el respaldo.

\- Mejores cosas? Qué, te vas a hacer Hare Khrishna?- preguntó. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó otro poco.- Está bien, me alegra que lo hayas dejado. La verdad, te llamé porque quería... quería hablar contigo. Tengo algo que...-

April lo miró, y de pronto sonrió.

\- Qué?-

\- Nunca te había visto con tan poca ropa.-

Sable se sonrojó, echándose atrás, y bajándose el kilt con un gesto maquinal. Era cierto que no llevaba nada más que calcetines escoceses altos, kilt tablado y una camisa blanca muy delgada y desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, que se abotonó de inmediato.

\- Me has visto en traje de baño.-

\- Es diferente. Te ves sexy: es como la edición Scotia de Playgirl.- dijo April, echándose a reír. Sable se bajó el kilt todo lo posible, hasta que le cubrió las rodillas por completo: el atuendo en otro hombre podría haberse visto estúpido, pero Sable, que había llevado kilt de la infancia, se había visto relajado y cómodo, y con un cuerpo como el suyo, muy apuesto, hasta ahora, que estaba rojo.

\- Qué me ibas a decir?- dijo April, repantingándose más, disfrutando del calor.

-... vete a la...-

\- Anda, dime... prometo no molestarte más por el kilt.-

\- Está bien.- Sable tomó aire.- Te llamé porque...-

\- La cena está servida, Milord Eward.- dijo Reginald de la puerta.

\- bien!- dijo April, saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose al comedor. Sable le echó una mirada atravesada a Reginald, pero podría haberla dirigido con más efecto a un macetero, porque Reginald la aguantó sin inmutarse.

\- No tu mejor timming.- le soltó.

\- Lo siento, señor. Lamentablemente, el timming depende de la señal para entrar en escena.-

\- Eso fue un sarcasmo?-

\- En absoluto, señor. Después de todo lo que la señorita April y usted han enfrentado, sin embargo, estoy seguro que podrá superar los obstáculos de timming.-

\- Eso fue otro sarcasmo?-

\- Sable, si no vienes, me como tu pavo!- resonó la voz de April, que ya se había instalado en el cenador.

\- ...Ya voy. Y cómete las verduras primero.- Llamó Sable, haciendo sonreír a Reginald.

\- Si, mamá.-

 

\- Un dedo más... un poquito más... Sableciiito...-

\- No seas golosa.- Sable cerró la botella y la dejó a un costado, mientras April observaba con ojo crítico la copa curva llena hasta la mitad de auténtico brandy escocés.- Estás muy delgada, y nunca has tenido un gran aguante para el alcohol.-

\- Y qué? Este brandy es rico. Y si me emborracho, me llevas en brazos a la cama, hoy no tengo que manejar.- April olfateó su brandy con una sonrisa, notando que Sable se servía lo mismo que ella, pero de whisky.- Además que me merezco que me mimes... Randolph y el rey casi me vuelven loca.-

\- Tentador como suena tenerte ebria a mi merced, prefiero que estés sobria para discutir el porqué te llamé.-

\- No era que me echaras de menos?- April bebió un poco, tosió, se aclaró la garganta y rió.- Está fuerte...-

\- Es auténtico Scotia, por supuesto que es fuerte.- dijo Sable, agitando una mano.- Te llamé porque...-

\- Has visto a Colt?-

-... sí. La semana pasada vino con Ewie. Los demás niños están con Robin en Westmine, pero ella prometió dejarlos venir a pasar el verano acá: espero que tú también vengas, porque Fire va a venir con Sylia.-

\- Espero venir.- dijo ella, la vista en su copa. Se había quitado el abrigo, pero aún estaba muy abrigada. Su gesto se hizo pensativo, y Sable la miró, allí cómodamente acodada en el sofá, las piernas recogidas, el cabello descuidadamente suelto, satisfecha, calentita y algo soñolienta, y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, completamente a salvo.

\- Me gusta verte así.-

\- Ah?-

\- Te ves... tan tranquila.-

\- Dejar Jared era todo lo necesitaba. No sé que voy a hacer con mi vida ahora: el Comando me ofreció un puesto de ingeniera bifásica arregla-líos en el Comando, pero no sé si tomarlo, va a ser uno de los 24-7...-

\- pensé que ibas a descansar un poco.-

\- Me gustaría hacer algunas investigaciones en Yuma University, sobre fusión trinaria...tal vez pueda enseñar algo.- April no parecía nada segura.- Es una opción.-

\- Pero qué es lo que quieres hacer, April? De veras. No suenas muy entusiasta.-

\- La verdad? Creo que estoy algo confundida. Tal vez me tome unas vacaciones primero: hace mucho que no tengo vacaciones.-

\- Podrías quedarte aquí.- dijo Sable en voz baja mirándola.

\- De vacaciones? Te lo agradezco: aprovecharé un par de semanas tu hospitalidad si no es molestia, luego iré a molestar a Fire y hay un concierto en Yuma de Line que quiero...-

\- Me refería a permanentemente.- dijo Sable muy serio.- April...-

\- No crees que Scotia queda un poco lejos de Yuma?- dijo April moviendo la cabeza, con voz ligera.- Además, qué va a pensar la futura lady Greyswwalthry si se entera que vivo acá? Como no me ponga delantal de ama de llaves...-

\- No hay ninguna futura lady.- dijo Sable, moviendo la cabeza.- April...-

April se levantó, dejando su copa en la chimenea, y buscó su bolso, del que sacó una caja de madera tallada.

\- Me olvidaba. Mira lo que te traje: lo encontré en un mercado de antigüedades en Boreal. Y lo vendían bastante caro: espero que te guste.- dijo sonriendo. Sable se enderezó para abrirlo, y emitió una exclamación de sorpresa: era la empuñadura de un sable cibernético, rota, pero en la que aún eran obvios el trabajo de sobredorado en el puño, el código impreso, y la hoja de adamantium aún brillaba rota.

\- Es mi antiguo sable, el que perdí en la zona de vapor! April, cómo...?-

\- Ni idea. Pensé que te gustaría recuperarlo, aunque esté roto: después de todo, es con ese que apuñalaste a Nemesis. Algún día será una reliquia de tu casa, no crees? " Éste el sable que el abuelito usó para matar al villano de otra dimensión! Ooooh!" Si ya oigo a tus nietos...-

Sable se echó a reír.- Cálmate con los nietos: no tengo ni hijos todavía...-

\- Ya los tendremos.- dijo April sonriendo.- Jugarán juntos, y nadarán en tu lago y harán desastres con tu cristalería.-

\- Obviamente jugarán juntos.- dijo Sable, mirándola.- O si no les pegaré, si no juegan con sus hermanitos.- añadió, intentando descifrar la frase de April. Pero ella rió, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría que crecieran juntos, y se quisieran como hermanos.- dijo con un curioso suspiro.- Me alegra que te haya gustado!- agregó, volviendo a animarse.- Cuando lo ví, pensé en ti de inmediato. Además, ya va a ser tu cumpleaños-

\- Gracias, April.- Sable dejó con reverencia la caja sobre la chimenea.- Es un tesoro para mí.-

\- Ya sabes. "Forjarán de nuevo la espada rota..." - citó April.- Cómo era? "De las cenizas surgirá un fuego... "-

\- " Y una luz surgirá de las tinieblas: el descoronado será de nuevo rey, forjarán de nuevo la espada rota"- Sable sonrió, y de pronto se sentó a su lado, mirándola a los ojos, y continuó con otra cita.- Pero yo no soy un rey.-

\- me alegro, si Randolph es un botón de muestra.- dijo April ácidamente.- Y yo no deseo ser una reina.- agregó, continuando la cita en broma. Pero antes de que Sable respondiera, se levantó, bebió un poco más de su copa, y se volvió a él con una sonrisa. – Tienes algo nuevo para escuchar? Yo traje el nuevo disco de Lilah, no sé si lo tienes ya...-

Sable se puso de pie de golpe. Dio dos pasos, y mirando fijamente a April, su rostro se endureció.

\- Suficiente. Llevo toda la noche tratando de decirte algo, así que siéntate y cállate de una vez. Y no me interrumpas. –

April se quedó boquiabierta, pero una mirada amenazante de Sable bastó para ocupara el sillón en silencio, su copa en la mesita del lado, tan semejante a una escolar regañada que Sable casi sonrió.

\- Okay...-

Él se aclaró la voz, y finalmente habló, apoyado en la chimenea, mirándola.- la guerra ha terminado. Y llevo varios años esperando que terminara para decirte esto.- dijo Sable, su espalda asumiendo una rigidez militar.– Siempre me sorprendió que fuéramos tan parecidos: es como si fuéramos gemelos o algo así. Tú me entiendes mejor que nadie en el universo, y creo que nadie puede conocerte y entenderte como yo, April. No hay nada en ti que no me conmueva, y creo que nos complementamos muy bien. Tú eres flexible donde yo soy rígido, y...-

April reventó de risa. Sable se volteó indignado.

\- Maldita sea! SACA TU MENTE DE LA ALCANTARILLA! Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante, eres una...-

April tuvo tal ataque de risa que se sepultó en los cojines. Sable se dejó caer en el sofá opuesto, los brazos cruzados, completamente irritado.

\- Que te zurzan. Se acabó, no hablo contigo hoy, estás insoportable.-

\- No te enojes... Sable...- April se secó los ojos.- Es que la frase era... ay, Sable...- añadió, levantándose.- Me dio algo de sueño: me llevas a mi habitación?-

\- Eso es un no, verdad?- dijo Sable en voz baja.

\- No se de qué...-

\- Prefiero un no claro y conciso a que trates de evitar esta conversación, April. No quiero ser Randolph y que huyas de mí: si es no, prefiero saberlo y te dejaré en paz para que sigamos siendo amigos. Pero necesito saberlo.-

April suspiró. Luego se volvió, y toda risa se había ido de su rostro.- No creo que estemos destinados a estar juntos, Sable.-

\- Yo no creo en el destino.- dijo él levantándose también.- April, no quieres que estemos juntos?-

Ella movió la cabeza.- hace diez años, en la guerra, hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que me dijeras esto. Pero ya es muy tarde, Sable. Hemos cambiado... y no creo que ninguno de los dos esté listo para esto nunca.-

\- Yo lo estoy. Más listo de lo que nunca estaré. Al menos dame una oportunidad, April. Puedo ofrecerte un hogar, una familia... no quieres eso?- susurró Sable dulcemente, tomándole las manos.- Si me quisiste... no queda nada para mí?-

\- Ha pasado demasiado.- dijo ella en voz baja: no lo miraba.

\- Hay alguien más?- la voz de Sable se hizo suave.- April, llevo tanto tiempo soñando con esto... crees que era fácil en la guerra sentirte respirando en la habitación del lado cada noche, y ansiando esa respiración en mi almohada?-

\- Tú eras tan fuerte.- dijo April, moviendo la cabeza.- Yo no era tan fuerte, y te necesitaba.-

\- Si fui fuerte era porque pensaba en ti. Si luché sin parar esos años, era porque cuando estaba agotado, o desesperado, o exhausto, pensaba en ti y en la posguerra juntos y tenía fuerzas...- el susurro de Sable perdió algo de su suavidad, haciéndose áspero.- Dame una oportunidad.-

April, las mejillas como sangre, los ojos húmedos, movió la cabeza.- No. No es esto lo que yo quería. Te quería libre, y salvaje como en esos años: no quiero a un Lord, ni un castillo... te quería, entonces, cuando éramos libres y valientes... pero no quiero un matrimonio de conveniencia, ni una amistad... perdóname.-

\- Crees que no te amo?- susurró Sable, su voz ronca.- April, yo...-

\- No.-

\- Bésame al menos, y luego dime que no.- la voz de Sable fue demandante cuando de pronto, sin aviso, le apartó el cabello de la cara y sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos hundió su boca en la suya. April hizo un gemido ahogado de protesta y sorpresa, pero luego su cuerpo se aflojó contra el de Sable cuando la boca de él se dilató, su lengua penetrando la boca de ella, reclamando dominio de cada rincón hasta enredarse en la suya y barrer su paladar con una presión húmeda y apasionada. April gimió de nuevo, y Sable le respondió con un bajo gruñido, sus manos bajando a su cintura para presionarla contra algo que el kilt no podía disimular.

\- Sable... por favor suéltame... no puedo más...-

\- Se siente eso como un matrimonio de conveniencia?- ronroneó Sable, hundiendo la boca en su cuello. April clavó los dedos en sus hombros, sorprendida cuando él la apretó más contra sí y dejó escapar un gruñido bajo completamente lascivo.

\- Sable!-

\- El hecho que me haya aguantado tanto no significa que no pensara en ti de esta forma. Te amo, y te respeto, y amo tu cerebro, tu alma, tu corazón... lo que no significa que no me haya puesto aceite de bebé en la mano y no haya fingido que mi mano era tu sexo apretándome, mordiéndome los puños para que no me oyeras...-

April se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. Y luego, de repente, se echó atrás, le abrió la camisa de un tirón, y empujándolo al sillón se lanzó en un ataque descontrolado del cuello y los hombros de Sable, sus manos finas bajando codiciosas por sus pectorales, su vientre, su cintura, sus jadeos algo completamente sorpresivo. Sable emitió un gruñido al sentir su lengua en el cuello, cerca de su oído, sus besos fervorosos en el pecho, el tirón con que al fin le quitó el kilt y la breve prenda de ropa debajo, y cómo al fin se arrodilló, besándolo en el vientre y más abajo, quitándole los calcetines escoceses hasta dejarlo desnudo como Dios lo echó al mundo en el sofá, en el mismo momento en que lo hacía lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentir su boca y sus manos llegando allí.

\- Cada vez que te herían...- susurró ella, su boca en una cicatriz cerca del hueso de la cadera.- Quería matarlos por herirte... por herir lo que sentía mío... Sable...- añadió hambrienta, su voz cargada de tanto deseo que Sable sintió su sexo dar un sacudón bajo su mano, mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza y su cabello lo rozaba, sedoso y tibio...

\- E... espera... April, espera!- jadeó.- Espera!- añadió, tomándola por los hombros, viendo en shock sus pupilas dilatadas, sus mejillas rojas. Dónde estaba la risueña joven de hacía una hora, la confundida, triste joven de hacía quince minutos? April estaba ardiendo de pasión, los ojos oscuros, los labios rojos: cuando la apartó, ella le echó la mirada del tigre al que le quitan su cena.- Me estoy sintiendo como el pavo de navidad... yo también quiero acariciarte...- dijo él con suavidad, levantándola al sillón con él.

\- Déjame hacerlo.- susurró ella inesperadamente.- Deseé tanto hacerlo que casi puedo sentir tu sabor...- jadeó ásperamente. Sable la miró boquiabierto, y tuvo que parpadear antes de casi venirse a su sólo tono de voz.

\- Si haces eso, no te serviré de nada más adelante...-

April lo tocó, como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus ojos al verlo desnudo.

\- Eres tan hermoso.- susurró, su voz llena de adoración.- Sable, me quieres? De veras me quieres? No es sólo que nos conozcamos, que me quieras como amiga, que...-

Sable emitió un gruñido, y le quitó la chaqueta, el sweater y un polerón, todo de una vez.

Debajo había más ropa.

\- Pero... si eres como pelar una cebolla...- Sable empezó a reírse tras la tercera camiseta.- llevas un cinturón de castidad, encima?-

\- Soy más friolenta que tú.- dijo April, sonrojada, ocupada en acariciarle el pecho.- Sable... estás seguro de esto?-

\- Si tú no lo estás, esperaré... no mucho... pero esperaré.- dijo Sable, deteniéndose ante lo que parecía la última camiseta.

April calló, y Sable se detuvo, acariciándole los hombros. Pero luego ella habló, y llevó sus labios a los de él, mientras las manos de Sable descendían a su cinturón.

\- Si tú quieres... quiero estar contigo.- susurró ella, besándolo y acariciándolo sin parar, sus ojos sin detenerse bajando y subiendo por su cuerpo, como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre desnudo. Sable se estremeció ante el hambre de sus ojos, un hambre que jamás le había visto: un hambre que era por él, sólo por él, y que había estado oculta tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo.

Le desabrochó el pantalón de gruesa mezclilla, y poniéndola de pie se lo quitó despacio, para encontrarse con medias debajo. Con algo que parecía una risa le ayudó a quitárselas, y al fin April se quedó frente a él, en ropa interior, calcetines de encaje y camiseta blanca sobre su sostén, él completamente desnudo.

Ella caminó a su alrededor, observándolo, sus manos acariciándolo. Sable aguantó todo lo que pudo, antes de tomarle las manos y quitarle la camiseta, enseñando su discreto sostén de encaje blanco cubriendo su pecho, que podía ser una indulgente copa B, pero le envió un golpe eléctrico a sus genitales de inmediato en cuanto lo tuvo a la vista.

\- Anhelaba verte así.- susurró April, sin dejar de besarle el cuello, adorándolo con manos y boca. Finalmente, Sable tuvo suficiente, y sujetándola la tendió en el sofá, colocándose sobre ella y arrojando los cojines al suelo con un gesto violento, inclinándose sobre ella mientras se apoyaba en una mano y la otra iba a su mejilla.

\- Se acabó la exhibición de tu semental. Estás oficialmente en mi poder, April Eagle, y esta vez vas a obedecer todas mi órdenes, todos mis deseos, y todos mis bajos instintos. Así que no te resistas, ni trates de negociar, porque he esperado tanto esto que cuando acabemos necesitarás suero intravenoso.-

\- Tú no tienes bajos instintos.- dijo April riendo cuando Sable se tendió sobre ella y empezó a besarle el rostro, y luego los hombros, con húmedos, largos besos.

\- Cómo le llamas a esto?- sugirió él, antes de clavarle los dientes en el cuello. April gritó, pero no se resistió, máxime cuando los dientes de Sable se deslizaron, justo en el punto de dolor, adonde su mano se movía sobre su seno, cubriendo por completo la tibia carne bajo el encaje elástico.

\- Sable...- jadeó ella cuando él apartó el suave encaje y su boca se ocupó del delicado seno, de pequeña areola color durazno. La lengua de Sable se hizo demandante y perversa, sus dientes rozándola, y April jadeó y rodeó sus caderas con los muslos, hundiendo los dedos entre el espeso cabello rubio y atrayéndolo más hacia la carne sensible que atendía.- Sable!- gritó a ciegas.

\- Sí?- dijo él perversamente, levantando sus pupilas a ella, sin que su boca detuviese su enloquecedora acción, ahora pasando al otro seno mientras su mano atendía al que había dejado caliente y húmedo.- Algo que quieras?-

\- Por favor...- la voz de April tembló.- Sable, estoy... estoy casi...-

Los ojos del Jinete Sable se oscurecieron.- Sí?- preguntó, su mano deslizándose por su vientre, a la juntura entre sus muslos. Su mano se acomodó allí, y April emitió un jadeo y grito cuando, a través del algodón de su ropa interior, un dedo dominante la penetró sin aviso, curvándose en su interior mientras un pulgar siniestramente hábil trazaba círculos sobre el pequeño bultito de nervios que comandaba su placer.

\- Bajos instintos, no crees?- dijo Sable burlonamente, antes de echarse atrás y levantarle los muslos, retirando sus manos un momento para quitarle la pieza de algodón que era la última prenda en su cuerpo.- Yo también he esperado demasiado para esto.- agregó, su mano volviendo a su posición anterior, ahora sin barreras entre los dos. April jadeó, pero su voz se volvió de pronto un gemido agudo cuando Sable la miró a los ojos, y luego, manteniendo su mirada, bajó su rostro entre los muslos, hasta que su mano abandonó a April y algo mucho más suave y más exigente tomó posesión de su ardiente rosa de carne, haciéndola gritar.

\- Más dulce que la miel, mejor que ese brandy...- susurró Sable con ardor, mientras su boca devoraba a April, ayudándose con los dedos, su hambre tan violenta que April sintió que sus dientes la romperían, succionando como si se alimentase de su miel. Le sujetó los muslos apretadamente y se enterró allí, aún mientras April se retorcía, jadeando y gritando: y cuando al fin el orgasmo la atenazó, levantó el rostro para mirarla, sus dedos aún comandando after shocks profundo en su interior.

\- Me imagino que habrás notado que un matrimonio de conveniencia, de fría amistad y todo eso tiene lo suyo.- dijo Sable al aire mientras April se aferraba a él, su cuerpo convulsionándose en sus brazos, gimiendo como una agonizante.- Aún sin pasión ni deseo, el afecto tiene lo suyo... ya sabes, son los atributos más altos del espíritu los que cuentan...-

\- Cállate de una vez...- jadeó ella, besándolo, sus muslos húmedos apretando su cintura en espasmos.- Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? Creí que me moría...-

\- Digamos que mis lecturas no han sido siempre estrictamente militares.- dijo él sonriendo, aunque jadeaba.- April... quiero penetrarte. Puedo hacerlo?-

\- No tienes que pedir permiso.- la voz de April estaba temblando mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.- Sable, estoy esperándote.-

\- Eres mía?-

\- Completamente... siempre lo he sido... por favor...-

\- Prométeme que serás mía, que podré tenerte siempre... no quiero nada menos que un para siempre, April.-

\- Lo tienes... cuando quieras, como quieras, te lo juro... soy tuya... Sable!- demandó April, sintiendo a su antiguo oficial superior apoyando su miembro en su húmeda entrada: la piel de él quemaba como fuego.

\- Aquí estoy, April. – dijo él con súbita dulzura, besándola mientras su miembro se hundía en la carne tibia y palpitante. April emitió un gemido al sentir a Sable llegando hasta su mismo fondo, obligando a carne que no estaba acostumbrada a ello a dilatarse, acomodándolo, tomando su forma: pero luego la tirantez pasó, para ser reemplazada por una deliciosa fricción, una sensación de plenitud que les robó el aliento.

Ella jadeó y se agarró de sus hombros mientras cerraba los ojos y su rostro apoyaba en el de él, los dos buscándose a ciegas, concentrados en la sensación de la carne unida. Sable jadeó, ardiente, casi doloroso, y April jadeó, todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose.

\- Dentro... estás tan... profundo...- gimió April.

\- Sabía que sería así.- susurró Sable.- Te necesitaba así... te he necesitado tanto tiempo... dime que eres mía.. April...-

\- Tuya... Eward.- dijo ella, con una sonrisa, que se trocó en un ardiente jadeo cuando Sable, los ojos oscurecidos, se apoyó en manos y rodillas, y se empujó de pronto más adentro, antes de retirarse con un brusco movimiento de sus caderas, y volver a entrar, lentamente. April gimió, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

\- June...- susurró él, antes de gemir y hundirse en ella tan al fondo como podía llegar. Aún faltaban centímetros de él que empujar: Sable llevó las rodillas de ella a sus hombros, y se empujó, arrancándole un gemido, hasta que sus testículos duros descansaron al fin apretados contra su húmeda entrada.

\- Sable!- gritó ella ante la profunda invasión, y Sable la sintió mojarse aún más mientras sus piernas temblorosas se aferraban a sus fuertes hombros.- Sable... por favor...-

\- Por favor qué? Dímelo. Pídeme lo que quieras... excepto que te deje.- susurró Sable ferozmente, un leve balanceo de sus caderas permitiéndole sentir las espasmódicas contracciones dentro de April.

-...no... no me dejes... Sable, por favor...-

\- Dímelo.-

-... te necesito... aquí...- April trató de moverse contra él, pero en su posición apenas lograba un leve vaivén.- Sable...- gimió, estirándole los brazos. Él comprendió, e inclinándose, doblándola hasta que sus piernas casi le tocaron los pechos, presionó la pesada raíz de su miembro contra su clítoris, y no conforme con eso, introdujo una mano entre ambos y oprimió el tenue botón oculto por pétalos mojados contra su verga, asegurándose acariciarlo en cada movimiento. April emitió un gemido desesperado y se aferró a las sábanas, su rostro tenso de placer: y Sable se dejó llevar en un ritmo lento, aunque estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de controlarse. Podía ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas, en sus pechos, ver cómo sus jadeos se hacían más desesperados, ansiosos: pero sobre todo podía sentir su interior contrayéndose en un ritmo cada vez más frenético, más fuerte. Sabía que estaba cerca.

Y entonces jadeó, y enderezándose de golpe April lo miró con ojos nublados, casi asustados, sus mejillas rojas como sangre mientras Sable continuaba.

\- Por favor... Sable... para... es demasiado... no puedo...- jadeó, su voz tan aguda como un sollozo. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y trató de detenerlo, pero Sable le sujetó las muñecas.- Por favor... es demasiado... no puedo c-c-controlarme...- gimió ella, su cuerpo arqueándose cuando él apoyó todo su peso sobre sus caderas, y aceleró el movimiento- Sable, no!-

\- Déjate llevar... no tengas miedo... vuela conmigo...- susurró él, su boca succionando sus labios, su lengua en su oído, en su boca, en sus mejillas, mordiendo su cuello de un modo animal.- Estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré... déjate ir... estás en mis brazos, April, déjate llevar... quiero verte gritar... vamos...- añadió, sus caderas manteniendo el torturador ritmo aún lento. April echó la cabeza atrás y gritó, incoherente, y cuando él le clavó los dientes en los pechos, ella se convulsionó inconteniblemente, gimiendo y jadeando, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, Sable reteniéndolo con manos de hierro, permitiéndose sólo un gruñido al sentirla contraerse brutalmente alrededor suyo, intentando vencer la dureza de su miembro. Sable aguantó, y luego se apoyó en los codos, dejando que las rodillas de ella le rodeasen la cintura, aún contrayéndose. Le apartó el pelo de la cara, mojado de sudor, ella jadeando como su hubiera corrido una milla, su interior ahora suave y blando como la seda...

\- April.- susurró él.- Amor, estás bien?-

Los párpados de ella se abrieron, para mirarlo de frente con una expresión que le quitó el aliento. Eran los ojos de un ángel, de un recién nacido: sin preocupaciones, ni miedos, ni esperanzas: los ojos de la más absoluta felicidad, mirándolo fijo y tiernamente, sólo para él.

\- Soy tan... feliz.- susurró ella, besándole la cara, sus manos flojas y temblorosas en su pelo.- Sable... nunca me habías llamado así...-

\- Cómo? June?-

\- No. Mi amor.-

A Sable le tembló la voz.- April, te amo.-

\- Y yo... mi High Lord... héroe...jefe...espía... guerrero...poeta...- susurró April apasionadamente, llenándolo de besos. Sable volvió a moverse, esta vez más rápido, y April apretó los muslos, reteniéndolo dentro de ella, sus jadeos enfebrecidos, ardientes mientras él se agitaba con cada vez más violencia, sin que ella objetara.

\- April! April, voy a... te amo, voy a estallar, no puedo más...- jadeó él, su cuerpo completamente presionado contra el de ella mientras jadeaba contra su oído, agitándose con violencia. April lo aferró con brazos y piernas, y Sable empujó sus caderas a toda velocidad, metiéndolo y sacándolo de ella tan rápido que apenas sentían más que una sorda vibración enloquecida. La mente de ambos ardió y se borró: más que amor, hacían fuego. Cuando Sable al fin se derrumbó contra ella, aferrándola con todas sus fuerzas, sus nalgas de jinete hundiéndose en ella dos, tres veces más y luego quedándose tan adentro como podía en una presión ansiosa y bestial, April dejó escapar un suspiro contra el rugido agónico de Sable, sintiendo cómo se derramaba dentro de ella una oleada de calor. Los músculos de Sable se soltaron luego, destensándose, su miembro aflojándose dentro de ella en placenteros temblores: pero él acabó desmadejado, completamente abandonado sobre ella, en sus brazos.

\- Sable...?-

\- Aah. Ah...- el pecho de él parecía vibrar aún contra el suyo.- Oh... April...-

\- Estás bien...?-

Sable rió, ahogadamente.- Es... una pregunta capciosa...?-

\- No... es sólo que no puedo... respirar...-

Sable rodó torpemente a un costado, quedándose con la espalda pegada al respaldo del sillón, pero manteniendo brazos y piernas de April a su alrededor.-... mejor?-

\- Mmm.-

\- Cansada o... quieres más...?-

April lo miró como si fuera un alienígena.- Puedes más?!-

\- ... creo que sí...-

\- Estás... bromeando, verdad? Creí que... se caía el cielo...-

\- Me siento halagado.- dijo él, riendo apenas.- Dios... he soñado tanto con esto que... no creo que pueda parar ahora...-

\- Vine a caer en manos de un adicto al sexo? Y te veías tan decente.- susurró April.

\- Ya sabes que los niños buenos somos los peores.- dijo Sable riendo.- Cuando te cases conmigo, tendrás que tolerarme que te haga el amor cada vez que quiera y te bese a mi gusto.-

\- Puedo vivir con eso, pero... casarnos?-

\- Pretendes vivir en pecado?-

\- Lo que acabamos de hacer no te parece suficiente?-

\- A mí me pareció una experiencia religiosa. Además...- Sable se giró para mirarla a los ojos.- ... estás tomando algún anticonceptivo? No, verdad?-

April negó, y sus ojos se abrieron.

-... pues yo no usé nada, y además... llevo siete años sin una mujer y me masturbo muy poco... así que me atrevo a decir que es muy probable que hayamos...-

April se sentó de golpe.- Sable...?-

\- Te molesta? Puedo conseguir algo si quieres...- sugirió él, sentándose a su lado, acariciándole el pelo.- Perdóname. No pensé en nada, ni siquiera...-

\- De veras crees que puedo estar...?-

\- Es probable. – dijo Sable sinceramente.- Los hombres de mi familia son muy fértiles.-

\- Pues...- dijo April, echándole los brazos al cuello.- Si no lo estoy, asegúrate de que mañana lo esté.-

Sable sonrió.- Es un trato. June?-

\- Sí, Eward?-

\- De veras te gustó la mermelada de ciruela?-

\- Sí.-

\- Tráela.-

******************************


End file.
